emeralddreamfandomcom-20200216-history
Tellina
Statistics Name: Tellina Theron, Daughter of Lor'Theman Theron Race: Blood Elf Sex: Female Age: 507 Class: Mage Guild: Nightmare Warband Description Light Blond flowing hair, length approximately mid to upper back, sea-green eyes glowing with the essence of souls and mana tapped by her hand, elegantly lithe shoulders and neck, slender arms, Lithe, slender legs, and an hourglass figure accenting a prolific feature a human could Kill to possess. Lips so soft and small and speak out so eloquently. Personality Vengeful, level-headed, and Borderline psychotic, Tellina's rage can be seen on the battlefield. A fierce mage whose power and influence can distort and discomfort all who come in her way. Shocking as she may sound, when off the battle field, a true sense of honor and dignity lay before you. Elegance and sheer calm, her lips and face can turn raging men in to tamed animals. reserved off the field, she tends to spend her time consolidating the next tactic in her plans: destroying the alliance methodically, yet explosively. Can be sarcastic at times. Goals and motivators The complete and utter destruction of the Human Race, and the alliance which feeds them their will to fight. dwarves are just cursed Giants, their under dwellings to be blown out with them sealed inside to be crushed back in to the dust which they spawned. Night elves can be eaten by the burning legion, for their mana probably feeds that army. I bet their minds are as polluted as they are dumb. A typical quote "If that gnome can see over this hill, he probably is on a night elf's shoulders. " " I hate Thunder Bluff, you can't find a good Burger anywhere!" " Hey Thrall, Your 'Warchef Rest Stop' open yet at the Crossroads?" " Buy my stuff, its dirt cheap!... that can of dirt is 10 gold." History Tellina's life has always been surrounded by prophetic accounts of doom and destiny. The first 400 years were peaceful, and serene, yet always showing humans and all alliance people great power and wealth. Each century grew more distant from the human race, as many trolls tried hard to destroy what power the elves had over Quel'Thalas, but were tragically denied countless times. tellina even had to offend her soft nature by killing a good number of trolls during a skirmish just on the border of Tranquillien. Much to this dismay, the next 100 years would be hell. At 407, Tellina heard about the Orcish wars, and discovered that their barbaric warrior race was superior to humans and elves, and learning finer arts of spell casting grew more dangerous, as her thirst for the Sunwell increased. Her arcane talents grew stronger, but all that would change when Arthas was born. She knew something was strange about this being, but never put a head to it. the distance between the elves and the humans grew too far, and with Sylvannas Windrunner, a friend from her Arcanist school turned Ranger, now with him, she warned her sisters some doom may come from this. She would be right, as Arthas soon lost his mind, killing his Father, and turning himself Undead. Now with their people under fire from the shattered human race, Arthas turned his attention to the elves When the scourge knocked on the elven Doorstep, her Father sent Tellina and his kin away from the Sunwell and Quel'Thalas to hide from the oncoming assault. Though they were quick to leave, the scourge did come right behind them, and were nearly caught up in a disastrous slaughter, as the second wave of exiles were soon devoured and eaten alive by the Scourge and Arthas. Word had spread that the new King of men Arthas had destroyed the Sunwell, leaving Tellina lethargic and tired for a full year. Her blood would turn to fire after this, returning to the shattered city, now known as Silvermoon and hear of Illidan's teachings and studying the arts he taught her king. With renewed strength, and the alliance betraying the elves, condemning them and taking the side of the Horde and Thrall, her vengeance would be realized as the humans would fight their long allies the elves. Betrayal never felt so good to Tellina. Anger for the humans grew to an explosion of rage. her thirst for magic had become primeval, until her Lord and Master Kael'Thas brought help by using Illidan's unique style of tapping energy from other beings. Now with her maddening thirst quenched, Tellina sought out the Alliance, all 5 races to demolish and destroy their powerful warriors and weaken their resolve upon this land. She holds zero mercy for night elves and Draenei, for Exodar's exiles must turn back, for this is Blood Elven rule now, and the Age of men Is Over. Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Mage